Chance
by Spidr Monkee
Summary: Starfleet has documented Marian culture are relatively peaceful. Therefore, their chances on receiving a mining treaty would be positive...right?


Ello gov'na! As you know, I do not own Star Trek. All of these characters were made up by a guy called Gene Roddenberry. I'm very happy that the guy had imagination amidst the popular Cowboy television series. So...this said...I say,"Go Don Quixote!" (I do not own Don Quixote...he was made up by a guy called Cervantes...)

"Scotty...beam up the landing party immediately." Captain Kirk demanded.

"I'm tryin...scans show that they arent outta the interference yet..."

After what seemed like hours, Scotty gave a smile and said proudly, "Landing party beamed up sir."

Captain Kirk leaped into motion when three forms became solid on the transporter pads. Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy supported a limp Spock from the transporter. The group rushed toward the opening doors, dragging Spock with them, ignoring the following captain. Only fear for his seemingly knocked-out friend kept Captain Kirk's mouth shut. However, even that patience would be short lived.

The doctor and nurse set the Vulcan onto a bio-bed in Sickbay. "Spock...we don't have much time. Wake up!" demanded McCoy.

Spock groaned, "What?"

"You have an hour before you have to go back down." Bones continued as the hiss of a hypo could be heard.

The Vulcan lifted his head slightly "Why…am I…so…con…bridge?" he asked groggily as his struggle to sit up continued.

Dr. McCoy looked at the pale Vulcan. "Just how hard did that Marian kick you in the balls?" he asked while he patiently forced his patient to lay back down until the hypo kicked in.

"He isn't going back down." Nurse Chapel said defiantly behind the doctor as Bones continued to hold back the Vulcan. "I will not allow..."

However she never got to finish her statement, Captain Kirk's patience had run out by then. "Bones..." he said, interrupting the nurse, "the three of you were beamed down to negotiate a treaty for mining rights. What happened?"

"Christine...get Dr. M'Benga in here and try to get Spock back on his feet." said Bones, giving up on the struggle and turned toward the captain. "We'll talk in my office." Bones said in an undertone and walked toward his bureau.

Within two minutes, Captain Kirk, seated, watched a weary looking McCoy over the rim of his glass. Bones finally stopped pacing and sat down with a sigh. His patience restored, Captain Kirk waited for his friend's narration.

"Jim... during my stay on that damn planet it would seem that the Marian's respect is linked toward three things: fighting, women, and marriage."

"What does this have to do with the situation?"

"It has everything to do with the situation! We beam down and the Marians take one good look at Christine. They've never seen a Terran woman before. Guess what? According to their customs, when one makes a treaty with another species, they receive one of the specie's women to 'seal the deal' one might say. So guess what they thought Christine was?"

Capt. Kirk looked startled at the realization, "When I was talking to their leader before the landing party beamed down. He had requested that a female crewmember be apart of the landing party..." his voice trailed away as he suddenly stood up and started pacing in the room.

"Well...their leader claimed her as his half-way through the negotiations. Heck...he was ready to marry her right there and then! Well...Spock stopped the ceremony and their leader didn't take too kindly towards that. So their chief issued a challenge. Terms-He wins: he gets Christine and the negotiations are canceled. Spock wins: the Marian's leader doesn't get Christine and mining rights would be granted to the Federation. We were out of communications range and the interference due to the mountains limited our options quite a bit...so… 'Logically' Spock accepted the terms. The fight was to last until the death or surrender of the opposing party."

Capt. Kirk stopped his pacing, "So Spock won?" he asked hopefully.

Bones laughed, "No it isn't that simple. One of the rules in a challenge is no underhanded actions…they like to consider themselves 'noble'. The challenge was going in our directions very well actually, and then the leader kicked Spock in the balls. Spock went down in no time flat, and a medallion was thrown. After their…healers," said Bones with some disgust, "examined him they granted us an hour's time for Spock to recuperate. Then, we are to beam down and let them finish their fight." Bones looked at his computer and did the math silently in his head, "I think we've already wasted about thirty minutes talking."

Capt. Kirk listened to the last part of Dr. McCoy's narration in silence, then he began to pace again in Bone's office, "there must be a way out of this..."he mumbled to himself.

"I want to warp out of here immediately." Bones said helpfully.

"Starfleet has made this planet priority one. The Romulans are in for the same planet. The planet's great supply of dilithium crystals have peaked their interest. It would seem that Spock will have to continue." Capt. Kirk said with a sigh. "However, if he loses, do your best to get Christine out. When you go back down, Bones, keep three phasers hidden in your tunic. You might need them."

Bones nodded and they went out of his office. Nurse Chapel's lips were only a thin line as she watched Spock walk gently over to his bed and sit gingerly. Seeing the Captain and Doctor she walked over, "Isn't there anything more you can give him?" she hissed.

"Christine...according to their code...the men can't take any medications more than necessary."

Christine looked at Capt. Kirk, "Request permission to beam down to the planet and give myself to their leader."

"No." said a voice. The three whipped around to see Spock standing up. "Under no circumstances are you to surrender yourself to the Marian leader. The challenge has been made and until it is finished, you have no say (or rights) in their male-dominated government."

"Logical...isn't it?" she said bitterly and walked out.

The Marian leader (ok...Marian leader this...Marian leader that...name time! Umm...K'Pect-a) watched the trio walk into the cover of the mountain range. The arena was decorated in the nation's colors. He gripped his spear and showed his teeth to the Terrin woman in greeting. She turned the other way to look at her companions. Strange, did he not give her a sign of kindliness as their culture demanded? The gruff one joined her in the stands. The different one, though, stood and faced him as a Marian guard handed him his weapon. A signal sent a shudder around the arena. He ignored the audience as he prepared to attack.

Captain Kirk sat in the commanding chair wishing that he could be on the planet below. Only medical orders from Dr. McCoy had rendered his chances before and Starfleet's information calling their chances on success encouraging before the landing party was selected. Nearby, Chekov gave a shout, "Keptin! I hav broken through the mountin's interference!"

"Show us what is happening down on the planet's surface." he ordered. The main screen's image blurred and flashes of color crossed the screen as their hopes dwindled for victory. K'Pect-a had Spock pinned against a cliff wall in what seemed to be a battle sports ground.

Spock watched the blood-thirsty eyes. Pain was his constant companion now as the hypo from earlier wore off. His arms strained against the Marian leader's weapon. The Marian Leader leaned in and spoke, "I can't wait to posses your lady. She will be quite entertaining while I train her."

The situation down below seemed to grow more grim. Captain Kirk was about to signal for the transporter beam to take effect when Uhura gasped. The audio came clear and loud, "I can't wait to posses your lady. She will be quite entertaining while I…train her in our traditions."

This comment made Spock's demeanor change as anger flashed in his eyes, "You...will never have her." he said defiantly. The Bridge crew was startled at the malice in Spock's tone.

Heat seemed to pour through Spock's veins. With renewed strength, he pushed away the biting weapon and punched the Marian Leader with all of his might. K'Pect-a soared through the air and landed a distance away. The Marian Leader jumped to his feet as he landed on the ground and charged toward his enemy. Spock grabbed his spear and twirled it about to block K'Pet-a's oncoming blow. The battle continued and Spock's mind fell into the rhythm of attack and defense. As time wore on, the Marian slowly gained the upper hand. Spock knew that he had to act quickly. As soon as the thought passed his mind, his spear struck K'Pet-a's shoulder. Spock's attack left his side open. K'Pet-a's spear took advantage of this and drove the blade into the outsider's side. Spock did not seem to acknowledge his flowing wound and hit the Marian with the blunt of his spear, leaving K'Pect-a defenseless.

Captain Kirk watched the fight and saw Spock with the upper hand, ready to give the killing blow. The Marian threw his weapon away in defeat. "That should fulfill their challenge requirements." he said and turned toward an ensign to give the signal for transport. The sound of Uhura's intake of breath brought the captain's gaze around again. (What would the Captain do without Uhura?) There, he saw Spock bring the spear slowly toward the shocked Marian's throat. As Spock laid the tip on its destination, he asked a question in Vulcan. Looking closely, Capt. Kirk noticed the bloodlust in the Vulcan's eyes. "Scotty energize now." he ordered. In the end, Spock was denied his kill as the transporter took him.

"Dammit, Jim! I was about to win the challenge." Spock said hotly as he tossed his weapon toward Scotty who caught it, startled.

"The terms were fulfilled Spock, you beat the Marian Leader...he threw away his weapon in defeat." Dr. McCoy looked at Spock closely and said, "We're getting you to Sickbay…immediately."

"Stay out of this Leonard." Spock said, hotly.

Christine shook herself from the shock she felt and said, "Spock…please…"

Spock turned toward Nurse Chapel and slowly the anger was swept from his face. Capt. Kirk and Bones watched cautiously as Spock seemed to straighten and began "I apologize, doctor, for my…" Spock's speech stopped and his hand came toward his wound that bleeds profusely as the walls seemed to whirl about him. He collapsed down and then moaned...he landed on a med kit...and not in a pretty location.

Captain Kirk ordered a medical emergency team to the transporter room, "Bones...you better get him down to Sickbay...I have a feeling that he won't object too much this time." He said as medics swarmed the man and Bones gave a grunt as he tended to his patient.

Captain Kirk told Lt. Uhura to hail the Marian Leader as he entered the bridge. Capt. Kirk smiled at the Marian leader as his face appeared on the main screen. "I am pleased to see that you are in good health." said Captain Kirk, lying.

"Yes…it would seem that your member of staff wasn't so lucky." said the Marian Leader, trying to retain his self-importance.

Capt. Kirk ignored the comment, "I would like to beam down and finalize the mining treaty as soon as possible."

The Marian laughed, "All in good time captain...however, I am more interested in other pressing matters."

Capt. Kirk frowned, "What might that be K'Pect-a?"

The Marian seemed confused at the Captain's question, "The Joining of course!

Capt. Kirk tried not to seem too ignorant as he tried to figure out the leader's choice of words, "I'm sorry Leader Marian...I'm unfamiliar with the Marian's use of terms…joining?"

"Ah yes...you people refer to it as marriage."

"May I ask whom you are referring to?" said Capt. Kirk, dumbfounded.

K'Pect-a looked closely at the captain as his smile vanished, "This is unfortunate that you are unfamiliar with our customs. When there is a challenge, the winner is given his prize through marriage. If he does not choose the joining, then he forfeits the challenge and the opposed claims his winnings."

"Are you saying that in order for the challenge to be complete, Spock must marry Christine?" said Capt. Kirk, tying the pieces together.

"Of course! It is our way and my people are gathered to celebrate." said the Marian "Is it not true that the Federation respects a planet's culture? If not, there will be no mining treaty." He said defiantly, a trace of anger in his eyes. "Your officer is bound by the challenge. To show such indifference towards us is death."

Captain Kirk looked at the Marian Leader, "We will beam down within the hour." He deicided and signaled to Lt. Uhura to cut off communications, leaving K'Pect-a to his plans.

As the screen dimmed, Lt. Uhura started to speak, "Captain...what are we going to do?" she asked, her thoughts on her best friend, Christine.

Captain Kirk sat in his chair and thought aloud, "If Spock doesn't marry Nurse Chapel then Christine's life is forfeit and Spock will be killed. If we turn back now, with Nurse Chapel and Mr. Spock, the Romulans will get the Marian's planet and expand their Empire, right next to Starbase"

Lt. Uhura looked at her Captain, almost seeing the wheels turning in his head and realized, "Captain...surely you wouldn't..." she said meekly.

However, Capt. Kirk ignored Lt. Uhura's question and pushed the communications console, "Capt. Kirk to Sickbay."

"McCoy here Jim. Is that blasted treaty signed yet?"

Capt. Kirk's expression grimed, "What is Spock's condition?"

"Well Capt. that blasted leader of theirs really gave Spock a run for his money…but he's stable now. Heck, he could probably just get up and walk out of Sickbay now, but I gave him enough meds to keep him under for around a day. I wouldn't be able to get him to rest otherwise…"

"Can you wake him up?" Capt. Kirk said.

"Why?" Bones demanded.

"I need to talk to him." Capt. Kirk said stone-faced.

"Well Jim...if I wake him up it won't do any good. The medication makes him somewhat...incompetent you might say." Bones said.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Capt. Kirk said and shut off the link. The bridge seemed to stare at their captain as he entered the turbo-lift.

"Jim...what is the matter?" Bones asked as the Captain came into Sickbay.

"Spock has to get married." he said, trying not to feel guilty.

"Have you talked to our pointy eared friend about 'eternal matrimony' Jim?" said Bones in mock seriousness.

"If he doesn't then the Marian Leader will have Nurse Chapel." Capt. Kirk explained.

"Spock won the challenge." Said Bones, trying to conjure up an argument.

"No...Not until he claims his 'prize'." Capt. Kirk said.

"How are you going to pull this one off without anyone getting hurt in the end?" Bones questioned, his anger peaking out. "Do you realize what this could do to Christine?" he finally demanded.

"Well..."

The landing party materialized onto the planet's surface. Together, Bones and Christine supported a somewhat-no-so-stable Spock. "I can't believe I have to do this." Nurse Chapel said under her breath.

"I know it's a tough choice. Computer or Alien? Personally..." said Bones as he tried to keep the mood light.

"I just...never thought my wedding day would be like this." she said finally.

"Don't worry Christine...by the time we've reached a nearby Starbase and you sign some papers...you will be single again. I would know…"

"Yeah...Spock would never want me." she said and sadly glanced at her husband-to-be.

"So how was the wedding?" Nyota asked, two hours after the landing party beamed up. They were in their quarters…only senior officers were given the privilege of having their own.

"The Marian's really decorated the place...it was terrible. Spock just kind of mumbled through it and I was trying not to cry." Christine ranted as she tried not to smash a mirror she was holding.

Uhura just nodded, "Sounds cool." she said as her eyes continued to scan the computer screen.

Christine whirled around, "What are you doing?" she said finally, trying not to be annoyed at her friend.

Nyota looked up startled, "Oh sorry...I'm just trying to translate Spock's Vulcan. He said something at the end of the fight...almost didn't notice because his voice was a whisper." She said, silently they both knew that they would never talk of this wedding again. Christine looked at Nyota working, "I never even want to think of the fight! Can you believe it? I get picked on the landing party because Dr. McCoy was convinced he was going to be bored and wanted a friend along. Then the Marian Leader sees me and then..." she couldn't continue and next thing she knew, she was crying. Thankfully, she had a friend to help with the pain. She had gotten the man she loved, but she never wanted it like this.

Spock woke to see the familiar surroundings of Sickbay. He was mildly surprised to know that his memory was affected somehow. He could not recall his past actions 24 hours ago. With no one in Sickbay, he stood up from his bed. He found that all was well except for the slight discomfort when he walked. He found a change of attire. Finished, he walked out of the Sickbay doors and almost collided into the captain and Dr. McCoy. Bones wasn't happy to see his patient outside of Sickbay, "Spock...my patients just don't walk out of Sickbay everyday you know." he said, trying not to be angry.

"Dr. I am quite well so, logically, your services are not needed at this time." Spock said.

Bones seemed surprised, "That is all you have to say about…anything?"

Spock's eyebrow lifted, "Doctor, may I ask what you are referring to?"

Capt. Kirk's gaze shut the doctor up…now to enlighten his friend… "Spock..."

Just then, a yeoman passed the group and said, "Congrats on the marriage!" and continued walking. This seemed to surprise Spock as he turned to the doctor, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't get married Spock." Bones said, understanding the Vulcan's reaction.

Spock's eyebrow climbed higher as Spock's eyes rested on the captain, "As a captain, my ship is my fair maiden." said Capt. Kirk. It was time to explain the yeoman's actions…"The congratulations were directed towards you. "he said, finally.

"Captain, I am quite sure that I did not partake in any ceremony of that nature." Spock said stiffly. The two turned toward each other and led the Vulcan back into Sickbay...it was better that they, as his friends, deliver the news...right?

Christine looked out at the stars on the Observation Deck. After people passing her offering their congrats, oblivious to the real reason why she was married to the man of her dreams...a sigh escaped her as she continued to stare at the beautiful sight.

"Do you the sight pleasing?" a quiet voice asked.

Christine closed her eyes, "They are the light amid all of the enclosing darkness in space...So yes."

"I am inclined to agree with your views." the voice was closer and Christine saw the dark eyes bore into hers.

"I'm sorry." she blurted, miserable.

"It was necessary." Spock said while his gaze turned to the stars.

"Promise me one thing Spock." Christine said.

"I will try."

"It's easy really...when we are divorced, mind meld with me so then I can put you behind me. I do not want to live my life unhappy."

Spock nodded, "Sou-"

RED ALERT...RED ALERT ...REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS...REPORT TO BATTLE STATIONS...

Christine turned toward the window, "Romulans..." she whispered as a firm hand grabbed hers and led her out of the room.

They had managed to make it up to the shuttle deck. The turbo lift was in sight. Spock protected Christine from the random debris as they ran toward it. Then, they felt a shudder travel through the ship as something gave above their heads. It crashed, not two feet, from their standing position. They heard the power sputter and die. "We won't be able to survive much longer if we don't have any oxygen." Spock said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Christine shouted over the noise.

Spock ignored her comment as he led her into the Shuttle Deck...(oh great...)

Ok so far? Well if you're obsessed I'm sorry I made it up. If you're somewhat interested...it won't hurt to read the upcoming sequel...right? And those who think this story is stupid...don't judge me! :)


End file.
